


America's Next Top Shadowhunter

by lenalong02



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalong02/pseuds/lenalong02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This season on America's Next Top Shadowhunter, Downworlders are allowed to compete! With 3 Downworlders and 4 Shadowhunters in 1 house, how will things play out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Welcome to this season of America's Next Top Shadowhunter! This season, Downworlders can compete! Let's meet our competitors!  
'Hi, I'm Jace Herondale, and as you can see I'm THE best Shadowhunter in this room, you can all cast your votes now because it's obvious I'm going to win.'  
'He's so full of shit it's surprising he can talk.' Clary mumbled under her breath.  
'Hi I'm Clary Fairchild, and I'm so honoured to just be nominated for this title, I can't wait to have fun in this house!'  
'Great. Just great. Another happy go jolly little girl.' Alec says huffily.  
'Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood and honestly my sister signed me up for this so I have no clue what so say other then hi.'   
Alec heard someone chuckle quietly but obviously not quietly enough because he can hear them, but he's not sure who it was. He looks around, but whoever it was had composed themselves quickly enough to make it seem like nothing happened.  
Izzy nudges Alec out of his day dream and elbows him in the side.   
'Ow! What the duck are you doing?'  
'Do. Not. Mention. The. Names. Of. The. Beasts. When. I'm. Around.' Jace says angrily through his teeth.  
'It was for not even acting like you want to be here! Izzy exclaimed!  
'Well maybe that's because I don't want to be here at this shit show full of little girls, and people like him?' He points at Jace. Jace doesn't look offended, he actually looks quite pleased that he had some attention.  
'Although this sibling fight is no doubt a riveting conversation, may I say my piece?' Magnus says sarcastically.  
'Yeah. Sure. Sorry.' Izzy almost whispered.  
'Hi, I'm Magnus Bane, I'm a warlock, and if anyone tries to have this kind of argument with me-' he gestures towards Alec and Izzy-' I will turn you into a cat, because then at least you will be tolerable.'  
'Ok... Hi, I'm Izzy, and I'm nothing like my brother, because unlike him, my switch isn't always on.' Izzy winks at the camera and laughs at a gauping Alec.  
'Hi I'm Raphael Santiago, I'm a vampire, and I'm 99.9% sure I'm older then all of you put together, and therefore wiser, so don't try any shit.'   
Magnus started to object but before he could say anything valid, Simon interrupted.  
'Hi, I'm Simon Lewis, I'm also a vampire, and I can't wait to beat Captain Amercia over there!' He points at Jace, who just raises his eyebrows and turns away.  
So there we have it! This years contestants!


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates are assigned and everyone gets to know each other. Will any romance spark?

Alec was very clearly the tallest out of the whole group. He towered over everyone, the only person that was even close to his height was Magnus and Jace. Alec had deep, hazel eyes that were filled with anger and annoyance. He wore all black, because as a Shadowhunter that was what the clothing generally was.  
'Hey, Alec! Just a side note, my name is not little girl!'  
Clary. Ugh. Alec sighed and turned around. 'Mkay, whatever you say, little girl.'  
Clary had fiery red hair down to her waist, petite facial features that made her look younger then she actually was and had hazel eyes, similar to his. She was also quite a bit smaller then him, but so were most people so he was used to it.  
'Ugh. Honestly. Men.' Clary turned on her heels and stomped off to go and talk to the vampire he thought's name was Simon, but he couldn't remember properly.  
Alec looked around to find his sister. He wasn't comfortable in social situations like this without her by his side. Izzy had long black hair down to her waist, big, dark eyes and always wore her signature red lipstick. She was around the same size as Clary, but Izzy wasn't as annoying as Clary at all.  
When he has spotted her, he began to walk over, but was stopped in his tracks when Magnus came over and said hi.  
'Hi, erm, Magnus, was it?' Alec stuttered.  
'I didn't realise I was quite so forgettable, Alexander.'  
'It's Alec, nobody calls me Alexander.'  
'Very well, Alec. I don't think I would need to turn you into a cat for you to become tolerable. You're quite alright as you are.' Magnus smiled at Alec.  
Alec could feel himself turning bright red. Was Magnus flirting with him? No. Nobody would flirt with him in a million years. Alec studied Magnus for a few seconds. Magnus had beautiful olive skin, with his hair perfectly styled with a small bit of glitter eyeliner under his eye. Alec noticed that Magnus wore a lot of glittery outfits, but Alec seemed to like that for some reason.  
'Do you like what you see, Alexander?'  
'Excuse me?' Alec was snapped out of his trance back to reality.  
'Well you seemed to like staring at me, I was wondering if you liked what you s-' Magnus stopped talking when Clary interrupted them.  
'Magnus! Simon said that he had never heard of you! You need to come show him some magic!'  
'Well darling, we can't have that can we? It was lovely meeting you Alexander, I hope to talk soon! In the meantime, you should meet this biscuit Clary, she is bundles of joy!' Magnus turned and snapped his fingers as a spark of blue magic came through his finger tips.  
'You sure seemed to be enjoying yourself there, Alec!' Izzy said.  
'What? Magnus? Erm no. He just wanted to erm tal-. Do you have a point here Izzy?'  
Izzy grinned at Alec's last sentence.  
'Well yes infact I do. But, I want to see how this pans out to see if I was right or not, so carry on! Anyway, go and meet some new people, what about Jace?'  
'Yeh. Ok. Bye Izzy.'  
Alec took Izzy's advice and went over to speak with Jace.  
'So. You don't like ducks?'  
'I told you not to mention the names of the beasts when I'm around!' Jace said angrily.  
Jace had lively blonde hair, and two different coloured eyes. He wore all black like Alec, but he somehow made it look exciting, whereas Alec just looked boring and emo like.  
'Ok.... Anyway, have you found out anything interesting from anyone?'  
'Well, Simon and Raphael hooked up a while back when they first met, and it kind of looks like your sister and Clary have a thing?'  
'No. Izzy has a thing for male Downworlders so she wouldn't go for a female Shadowhunter.'  
'Ok. What about you then bro, you like anyone in here? I personally think that Clary is extremely cute, what do you think?'  
'Well, erm, the thing is, I'm like , gay?'  
'Oh! Cool bro, I don't care, but if you wanna go for guys in here then go for Magnus. Raphael and Simon aren't gonna go for anyone else I don't think.'  
'Magnus? He's not gay is he?'  
'Nah. Magnus is bisexual so he swings both ways.'  
Magnus hears Jace and Alec talking about him and walks over.  
'Indeed! I am a free wheeling bisexual so feel free to admire my beauty because I go for both teams!' Magnus winks at Alec and then grins at the sight of Alec turning a deep shade of pink.  
'Erm uh ah I erm-'  
Suddenly there is a ping on everyone's phones. At the start of the show they all got given a special phone which will send them text alerts when something important is going to happen.  
'Oooo! It's our rooms!' Clary shouted.  
Shadowhunters and Downworlders! Here are your room assignments! No swapping!  
Izzy & Clary  
Jace & Alec  
Raphael, Simon & Magnus  
Have fun guys!  
Alec breathes a deep sigh of relief when he sees he's not in a room with Magnus. He didn't know if he could stand spending all night with him.  
'Hey, roomie!' Jace said.  
'Haha!' Jace and Alec high five.  
Alec looks around the room to see Izzy and Clary hugging, Simon and Raphael fist bumping, and Magnus smiling while hugging them both while they all laugh.  
Alec feels disappointed. He'd hoped that Magnus might have been a little bothered at the fact that they weren't in the same room, but what did he expect? They had known each other all of 10 minutes, it wasn't like he was going to be crying because they weren't going to be together.  
The phones beeped again.  
Shadowhunters and Downworlders: Your first task will begin in 1 hour! Meet in the living area after unpacking with your things with your new roommates! Bring your artistic minds!  
Ugh. Art. Alec was going to do shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we have our first task! To come and talk to me, come talk to me on my tumblr: aleclightwoodfan  
> Enjoy!


	3. The first challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge is upon them! Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i hope to focus on some Clace, as I've mostly focused on Malec. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

'So, roommates, huh?' Jace said awkwardly.  
Alec didn't know why the conversation had suddenly become awkward, but somehow it had. He had to make this unawkward before the night.   
'Yep. Guess so. Anyway, what's your favourite weapon in combat?'   
'Erm, well I love the seraph blade, but you know my stele is always handy so that I can use my runes, you know like soundless and stuff.'  
'Yeh, I'm not so good with seraph blades, I'm better with my bow and arrow, it's honestly like my prized possession! I mean I get that I'm at a disadvantage up close in combat, but if I'm with Izzy she has her whip, and Lydia likes her seraph blade, so I have a pretty good team.'   
'I've never been really good at bow and arrow if I'm being honest. That is also THE only time I will admit that I'm not good at something, so feel special.'  
Alec laughed and started to unpack.

 

Izzy laughed at the joke Clary just said.  
'Omg, you were actually a Mundie until a few months ago?'  
'Yes, I was about to go to art school in Brooklyn but then I found out who I was, and I was dragged into this crazy world! I can't complain really, I'm starring on one of the shadow worlds favourite Tv show!'  
'True. I'm really excited for all the different challenges, I just hope I don't get eliminated on the first round!'  
'Yeh, that wouldn't be good. I mean even if you do, you still get a night here and you get to watch the whole thing from behind the cameras!'  
'I guess. It would be better if I stayed all the way to the end, but I'm not a sore loser, so I don't care really.'  
'Ok, I'm gonna start unpacking now.'  
Clary started to unpack as a smile grew on her face at the thought of winning the show.

 

'Darling, that is just an incredible story!' Magnus said.  
'I know! I mean I was turned into a FRICKIN rat and that is how I met that vampire.' Simon pointed towards Raphael.  
'Excuse me, you invaded my home like the delusional creep you are, then the vampire crap happened. Not. My. Fault.' Raphael laughed as he said it.  
'Darling, I thought you two had a 'thing' for each other?' As soon as Magnus said this they both went bright red, and Raphael smirked at the memory of 'that' night.  
'Well, I. You see the thing is -' Simon stuttered on until Raphael intervened.  
'Well, yes, we got together a long time ago but that it history now, I mean it was a great night, but it's history.'  
'Yup. History. Anyway, Izzy is extremely cute.' Simon grinned as he said her name.  
'Ok. Whatever you say!' Magnus smirked as he saw the way they looked at each other. 

 

About an hour later, everyone had met up in the living room. Magnus looked around at the room and instantly felt ill.  
'This room is simply disgraceful! Look at the colours! It's all dull and grey! Where the hell is the glitter? Ugh. Hope you don't mind, but I am going to decorate this room.' Magnus snapped his fingers, and with a few swift movements of his hands, the walls were a deep purple.   
'There we go, much better! Wait. Glitter is a must!' Magnus snapped his fingers again and the walls were painted with glitter, and a little rain of glitter poured down from the ceiling. The only problem was, it didn't go on anyone but Alec.   
'What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Magnus?' Alec said angrily.  
'Well, I was painting the room and my magic must have decided to act upon it self and the excess glitter decided to rain on you?'  
'Why me? There are plenty of people around here that would love to have glitter poured over them, for example, hmmm I don't know, YOU?'  
'That is extremely true, but maybe you did need a little bit of colouring? I mean your top is very, I'm, black?'  
'Ok. Right. Do you know what? Whatever Magnus. What fucking ever.' Alec turned around away from everyone and smirked. He wanted to laugh, but that would make it seem like he had suddenly obtained a sense of humour, or that he liked Magnus.  
As soon as the tension had left the room, everyone burst into laughter. They laughed for a while until the phones went off.  
Shadowhunters and Downworlders: go outside to see your challenge!  
Everyone walked outside to be met with a manikin and lots of materials. There was a sewing machine on a table with each of their names on. They all went to sit on their table. Alec was sat next to Magnus, and Alec was sat their trying to pick the glitter out of his hair. Magnus stood up and said to Alec 'May I?'  
Alec nodded and said 'Well you caused this so you had better help!' They both laughed and Magnus walked up to Alec's hair and started taking out the glitter one by one with his fingers.  
'Erm Magnus?'  
'Yes, Alexander?'   
'Why are you taking the glitter out with your fingers when you could just use your magic?'   
'Well that would just ruin the fun wouldn't it? And me having to do this gives me an excuse-' Magnus moved his head right next to Alec's '- to be this close to you.' Alec blushed and started stuttering.   
'Hmm okay I Erm-'  
Magnus grinned at the fact that he could make Alec this speechless.  
'I didn't realise I could make you this speechless, Alexander.'  
'Well, that's just the power beautiful men like you have over me.' Alec slapped his hand over his mouth and stood up abruptly. 'Erm. I'm gonna go now.' Alec walked off in the direction of the house.   
Magnus had the biggest grin you could ever imagine as Alec walked away. He laughed under his breath as he sat down. Izzy walked over to Magnus and asked 'Why the hell has Alec walked off?'  
'Well darling, he is actually quite good at flirting, but when he does, this happens.' He gestured to Alec walking off.  
'Oh. He can actually flirt? Well. He walked off because he flirted with you?'  
'Well yes. I would tell you what he said, but I'm sure he would rather I kept that between me and him.'   
'Ugh. Fine. But I'm going to get him.'  
'Have fun, sweetie!'  
Izzy ran off to find Alec.   
'Alec? Alec? It's Izzy!'  
'In here.' Izzy followed the voice to his room.  
'Alec. Why did you run off?'  
'I'm perfectly sure you've spoken to Magnus, so you will know exactly why I ran off.'  
'Ok. He simply said that you were particularly good at flirting, but as soon as you said it, you ran off.'  
'He said I was good?'  
'Yes. He said that you were good. Alec, you don't have anything to be ashamed of liking Magnus. And anyway, what did you say?'  
'Well, he said that he didn't realise he could make me speechless, and I said that that was just the power beautiful men had over me.'  
'Wow! Smooth, Alec! That is actually good! I didn't realise you had any game in that body of yours!'  
'Thanks, Izzy. Now before you say anything else, I'm going to go back outside.'  
They both walked back outside and sat on their chairs. Magnus looked at Alec, but turned back to his sewing machine.

 

The challenge was that they had to create an outfit for a formal event. Alec was in the process of creating a dark suit and tie, whereas Magnus was creating a sparkling waist coat with a deep purple suit. Jace was sat next to Clary and was laughing at a joke she had just said. Jace was creating a white suit, and Clary was making a long deep blue dress. Izzy was talking to Simon and Raphael, and she was making a long gold dress, Simon was making a patterned suit jacket, and Raphael was making a suit similar to Simon, but Raphael's was deep green. 

 

When everyone had finished creating their outfits, they all went inside and waited to find out who had won the first round. The winner got to have a dinner out with a person of their choice.   
After an hour of waiting, the phones went off.   
Shadowhunters and Downworlders: The winner of a dinner for two tonight is.... Magnus! Congratulations Magnus, choose who you would like to take out for dinner tonight, and walk to the car waiting for you outside! Have fun!  
'Yes! So, well done to everyone. But I'm going to take Alexander out to dinner tonight.'  
Alec turned bright red.  
'Are, are you sure?'  
'Yes, Alexander, I am perfectly sure.'  
'Ok...'  
Izzy smiled as they walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if its bad! If you want to give me some tips or want to give some storylines you want me to fit into the story, tell me at my tumblr: aleclightwoodfan Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
